Black Tea Party
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Aku sudah mau mati tapi aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu Sebastian. Fem!CielSebastian. TwoShot. Adapted from Black Tea Party Doujinshi
1. Darjeeling

Hahahaaayy, ini dia si Carmilla Gottschalk kembali! Sekedar pemberitahuan, nama saya ditambahin Violetta didepan, hehehe maklum maklum bo. Eniwei, ini plot bukan punya saya. Jadi ini doujin yang saya terjemahin. Saya sering melakukan itu haha. Anda bisa temukan Doujin ini di YouTube, tulis saja, "Black Tea Part Doujinshi" pasti ada deh! Ceritanya sedih ba— *digebukkin gara gara spoileran*

Yaudah, langsung saja ke Teee- Kaaa- Peee! *emang OVJ haha*

**DISCLAIMER: **

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

This plot doesn't belongs to me too

**Summary: **

Aku sudah mau mati tapi aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu Sebastian…

(Fem!CielxSebastian)

* * *

**BLACK TEA PARTY**

Scene 1:Darjeeling

_Sebentar lagi…. _

Ciela dan Sebastian sedang berada di atas air dingin tersebut. Kunang – kunang bertebangan di sekitar mereka. Sebastian sendiri sedang mengayuh perahu kayu tersebut, dan Ciela hanya duduk manis di perahu, menunggu kematiannya.

"Hey Sebastian" panggil Ciela, lalu mata birunya menatap mata crimson Sebastian. "Ada apa young mistress?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum lembut.

_Sebelum aku mati…_

"Kemana orang pergi setelah mati?" tanya Ciela. Ia memperhatikan kelopak kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan ke air. Ia mengendus sedikit, wangi bunga sakura yang menenangkan hatinya. "Kalau masih ada perjalanan lagi, aku akan lelah sekali" sambungnya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum, meskipun tahu Ciela tidak akan melihat senyumannya. "Siapa tahu? Saya juga heran" jawabnya.

_Kemana kau pergi setelah aku mati? _

_Aku sudah mau mati, tapi aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu Sebastian. _

Sebastian menurunkan Ciela dari gendongannya, membiarkan gadis itu duduk di kursi batu yang dingin bukan main. "Apakah sakit?" tanyanya, suaranya sedikit bergetar ketakutan, dan Sebastian mengetahui hal itu, "Agak, tapi saya akan membuatnya tidak sakit sama sekali" jawab butler serba hitam itu. Ciela menyentuh mata kanannya yang ditutupi penutup mata berwarna hitam, dan ia tersenyum sedih, "Tidak apa. Buatlah sesakit mungkin. Ukirlah rasa sakit ini ke diriku" jawabnya. Sebastian, lagi – lagi dibuat terkejut oleh young mistress –nya.

"_Yes, My lady" _

_Hey Sebastian. _

_Beritahu aku. _

_Apa aku sebenarnya untukmu? _

Sebastian pun mulai menyentuh pipi Ciela, dan menyingkirkan penutup mata Ciela yang berwarna hitam, dengan tangannya yang ditandai kontraknya dengan Earl muda itu. "_Well then, Young mistress…" _

_Ha….Aku bisa merasakan napasnya di wajahku. _

Sebastian mendekati wajah Ciela, dan gadis itu sudah menutup matanya sedari tadi. Menunggu ajal menjemputnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia kira. Darah menetes ke pipinya, dan gadis itu segera membuka matanya, dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Se-Sebastian!" teriak gadis itu, ia dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ya, Sebastian butlernya itu, menggigit tangannya sendiri, entah apa maksudnya."Tidak…" bisik Ciela. Darahnya mulai mengalir semakin deras, dan Ciela semakin panik. "Berhenti!" perintahnya "Jangan lakukan ini!" semakin lama, air mata mulai mengalir ,meninggalkan bekas di pipinya yang seputih boneka porselen. Tetapi Sebastian tidak menurutinya, dan butler iblis itu jatuh berlutut, ia hampir jatuh ke arah Ciela. Gadis itu dengan cepat menangkapnya, dan memegang erat pundaknya. "Sebastian!" teriaknya, "Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Ciela dapat melihat Sebastian semakin memucat, dan gadis itu menyentuh pipinya, Dingin. Darahnya yang merah pekat mengering di ujung bibirnya, "Dengan begini…" ujar Sebastian, "Kontrak kita dihapuskan…"

Tetapi, Sebastian lagi – lagi dikejutkan dengan tingkah laku young mistress tersebut. Ia memeluk Sebastian, dan ia mencium kening Sebastian dengan lembut. "Kalau kau melanggar kontrak! Kau akan mati! Dan…dan aku…aku…" suaranya serak, dipenuhi kesedihan yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi, "Aku tidak ingin kau mati, Sebastian!"

Gadis itu semakin mempererat pelukannya, dan ia dapat mencium wangi sabun di rambut Sebastian, "Kau terlalu ceroboh…melanggar perintahku…" Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis, dan balas memeluk gadis itu, "Saya sudah hidup cukup lama. Kalau saya bisa menjadi butler anda sampai mati, saya tidak akan minta lebih…" ujar Sebastian. Ciel menutup matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir terus di pipi.

_Bodoh sekali aku tidak sadar bahwa aku tidak sendirian selama ini…._

_Dan bodoh sekali karena aku baru menyadarinya sekarang…._

**XXX**

Pagi pun tiba, dan ketiga pelayan Phantomhive telah tiba di pulau indah tersebut. "Young mistress! Sebastian! Apakah anda dapat mendengar kami!" teriak Maylene sekencang mungkin, "Young mistress!" teriak Bard lebih kencang. "Sebastian!" teriak Finny.

Bard melirik ke suatu tempat, begitu juga Maylene. Hanya Finny yang tidak bisa melihat karena ia membelakangi chef dan maid tersebut. "Oi…Finnian" panggil Bard. "Apa? Kamu melihat mere—"

Ia terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sebastian tertidur, -atau mati entahlah-, di pangkuan Ciela. Dan gadis itu sendiri juga tertidur atau mati. Tidak ada yang tahu. "Sialaaaaaan!" teriak Finnian, seperti anjing yang melolong ditinggal tuannya.

**XXX**

_Beberapa tahun kemudian….._

Jam stasiun kereta api menunjukkan waktu 12 siang. Seorang gadis yang mungkin berusia 19 atau 18 tahun berdiri di peron. Rambutnya pendek hanya sebahu atau lebih. Sebuah kereta berhenti, dan gadis bertopi hazel itu hanya memandanginya. Dan ia menengok ke sampingnya, seorang lelaki berambut raven, yang mungkin lebih tua sedikit darinya. Kedua matanya berwarna crimson, dan ia tersenyum.

"_Shall we, Ciel__a?" _Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu ia menggandeng lelaki itu, _"Yeah_"

Dan keduanya menaiki kereta tersebut.

END FOR DARJEELING

* * *

Huraaaayy selesai! Bahagianya selesai ulangan umum bisa menulis fanfic! Ya Allah makasih Ya Allah! *lebay*

Setau saya ini masih ada lagi, nanti tunggu aja yah! Makasih udah mau baca, no offensive comments. Dan saya tau cerita ini abalan gaje gubrak krompyang. But please review!


	2. Hint of Mint

Ha…ha…ha…gempor saya! Masa ya saya disuruh pentas gamelan tanggal 6 juni, padahal tanggal 4 disuruh ikutan outbond pramuka! Huh ayok mana tanggal 5 sekalian biar saya nanti tanggal 7 malah mampus! Hayo mana mana mana! *angkat lengan baju, padahal kek ranting tangan saya XD*

**DISCLAIMER: **

Ya udah udaahh dibantu yaaa ini harus buru buru ke ceritaaa. Tapi ora opo – opo, saya Cuma mau jelasin dikit disini. Plot bukan punya saya, dan Kuroshitsuji bukan punya saya melainkan Yang Mulia Ratu Yana Toboso.

**Summary:**

Setelah aku sakit begini, apa kau akan meninggalkanku Sebastian? Fem!CielxSebastian.

* * *

**BLACK TEA PARTY**

Scene 2: Hint of Mint

_London, 1893. _

Lelaki berambut pirang setengah baya itu menempelkan tangan kanannya di dinding yang dingin. Napasnya terengah – engah, seperti habis dikejar sesuatu.

"Ketemu juga akhirnya" ujar suara yang dingin itu. Lelaki setengah baya tadi langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat asal suara tersebut. Seorang laki – laki berambut hitam raven serta berjaket hitam sedang berdiri di atap gedung yang kumuh. "Mistress sudah lelah bermain kejar – kejaran dengan anda"

"Hah? Bagaimana kamu—" lelaki itu terkejut bukan main. Ia merasa telah lari cukup jauh dari orang tersebut, tapi mengapa ia masih bisa mengejarnya?

"Betul, Tuan Seymour" ujar suara gadis dari belakang lelaki setengah baya yang dipanggil Seymour. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang suka menghabiskan waktu begini. Sudah, kita akhiri saja disini" Mendengar itu, lelaki berambut raven tersebut hanya tersenyum licik, "Tapi anda menyukainya kan?"

Belum sempat gadis itu memprotes, Seymour sudah menarik pistol dari saku jaketnya. Dia mengarahkannya ke gadis berambut biru itu, dan menarik pelatuknya. Tetapi peluru itu tidak mengenai dada gadis itu, melainkan si lelaki berambut raven. "Well, Well. Sekarang anda ingin bermain yang lain, Tuan Seymour?" Gadis itu mendesah pelan, lalu tersenyum licik pada lelaki yang melindunginya, "Lain kali hati – hati Sebastian! Aku tidak ingin jaketku kotor" protesnya.

keringat dingin mengucur deras di badan Seymour. Lelaki yang dipanggil Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengangkat jaketnya yang menutupi dadanya. "Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini, anda dapat membidik jantung saya. Kemampuan menembak anda memang hebat" ujarnya.

"Apa kau ini?" bisik Seymour, tetapi gadis berambut biru itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Percayalah Tuan Seymour, anda tidak ingin tahu" jawabnya seraya menyibakkan rambut panjangnya. Senyum licik tersungging di bibir gadis itu. "Haruskah saya melakukannya sekarang Mistress Ciela?"

"_You don't need to ask right?"_ jawab Ciela

**XXX**

_Phantomhive Mansion, London_

"Berapa kali harus saya bilang?" ujar Sebastian seraya meletakkan handuk kecil yang telah dibasahi air hangat di kening Ciela, "Anda harus beristirahat, kalau tidak asthma anda akan kambuh!" Ciela membuka matanya sedikit dan menggeleng pelan, "Ti –tidak bisa….Banyak yang harus kulakukan.." ujarnya lemah, lalu ia terbatuk lagi. "Banyak hal yang harus anda lakukan?" ulang Sebastian seakan tak percaya.

"Amplop yang anda pegang itu hal terakhir yang harus anda kerjakan kan? Anda yakin soal itu?" tanyanya dua kali. Ciel duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan mata biru safir-nya menatap Sebastian. Terlihat sedikit rasa takut di sana.

"Yang mulia ratu memberikannya pada anda sebelum ia meninggal. Sekarang ia sudah meninggal. Penerusnya akan dimahkotai minggu depan dan anda akan bebas dari julukan 'Anjing Penjaga Ratu' " ujar Sebastian. "_My lady_" lanjutnya,seraya melepas penutup mata Ciela "Anda bisa pergi kemanapun sekarang. Ia sudah tidak ada lagi bersama anda. Tidak ada lagi ratu untuk dilayani" Tiba – tiba saja, Ciela menarik lengan Sebastian, dan ia memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Apakah kau akan melakukan itu juga padaku….Sebastian?" ujarnya lirih,dan ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sebastian, "Setelah aku sakit dan hancur, apakah kau akan meninggalkanku? Pergi ke tempat lain?"Sebastian hanya tersenyum, lalu ia membelai kepala Ciela, _"My dearest mistress…" _ujarnya, "Berapa kali saya harus memberitahu anda?" bisiknya di kuping Ciela,

_Meskipun kau jatuh sakit, kau akan selalu sama untukku. __Gadis kecil yang pertama kali kulihat, jiwa indah yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Seorang gadis bernama Ciela Phantomhive_

"Saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan anda. Anda tahu saya tidak berbohong seperti manusia" ujarnya.

_Dan ketika kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya… _

"Jadi jangan khawatir. Beristirahatlah, banyak yang harus kita lakukan besok" ujarnya, lalu ia mengecup kening Ciela, "Selamat malam"

**XXX**

_01.45 AM_

Sebastian kembali lagi ke kamar Ciela, hanya untuk menemukan gadis yang berusia 18 tahun itu telah tertidur. Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu ia memperhatikan Ciela yang tertidur. Sinar lilin yang dibawanya menimpa wajah gadis yang ada di depannya. Ia tampak seperti boneka porselen yang sempurna.

_Kau sudah tahu bukan…_

_Kalimat yang kuucapkan semanis gula, tetapi pada akhirnya akan menjadi sepahit racun._

_Tapi mengapa kau ingin aku mengulanginya terus menerus? _

_Pada akhirnya, jiwamu akan menjadi milikku. Dan aku memberikan janjiku untuk melayanimu. _

_Karena saat itu aku adalah butlermu yang setia._

_Sebastian Michaelis yang kau ciptakan. _

END FOR HINT OF MINT

* * *

Huh puzing zaya. Kena penyakit alien pasti neh. Adoohhh mana belom selesai nyatet FanFic bokep lagi! Arghh mati aku padahal besok mau dibaca… ah potong saja deh adegan flashback biar selesai!

Sekian dan terima kasih! Black Tea Party sudah selesai! Memang gantung tapi gitu deh dari sananya gitu. Mohon maaf atas typo dan salah pakem lainnya. Please review!


End file.
